warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stug
The Stug is an automatic Grineer pistol that fires blobs that stick to surfaces and explode. A larger and more powerful blob can be formed using consecutive automatic shots or a single charged shot via Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *Fires blobs that sticks to surfaces including enemies and allies. Blobs then deal two ticks of damage before exploding, all within 3 seconds of impact. *Can create large blobs that deal more damage, formed by consecutive automatic shots in one spot. **Each blob added increases the damage and radius by 100%. This stacks additively up to ten times, and any further shots merely resets the detonation timer. ***At 10 stacks, the blob will deal 750 damage with an explosion radius of 2.5m **Alternate Fire charges up a single blob. Consumes 6 ammo while charging. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Blobs have travel time with heavy arcing. *Very low critical chance. *Low critical multiplier. *Low status chance on explosion. *Very slow alt-fire charge rate. *Blob impact cannot proc status effects. *Explosions can cause self-damage. Notes *The Stug is unusually large for a sidearm, being as large as most primary weapons. This can cause clipping issues, where upper part of the gun can pass into the Warframe's torso when holstered. *Despite the status chance displaying 0% for the shots, the Stug's explosions actually do cause procs to their targets, with a 10% status chance that is affected by mods. The DoT caused by each blob is what has the 0% status chance stated in the weapon's stats. *Stug blobs explode when stepped on by anyone, including players. *The expense of the charged shot determines how many manually fired blobs are fired at simultaneously. **The maximum charge of the Stug is 6, costing 6 pistol ammo. **The maximum size of the Stug blob is 10 (although more than 6 is wasted without multishot). ** (Level 4) releases a maximum charge of 10, due to the size limit. **Manual Barrel Diffusion shots deal a size of 2. *Having the weapon expend no ammunition while charging gives no supposed effects on the blob, such as using 2 pistol ammo to make a 6-charge will create a 2-charge blob instead. *Shooting from a high elevation while the player's is active will sometimes cause the shots from the rear clone to land near the player, potentially damaging them if too many blobs are accumulated. *Damage dealt by charged blobs is inconsistent. In most cases, a fully charged blob will inflict the same amount of damage to the enemy it is stuck to as a single blob will, wasting the time it took to charge the weapon. Tips *Stug explosions can deal headshot damage when triggered above their targets, this also includes the blobs themselves hitting heads. * and will allow the Stug to build up blobs much faster, while Lethal Torrent can increase firing and charging speed of the weapon. * increases the crowd control potential of this weapon, particularly when spreading small blobs all over a room to deal damage against a large crowd of enemies. *It is not advisable to fight enemies in close range with this weapon, as it deals damage to the user, especially when equipped with . The more blobs that are stacked, the more damage the user will take. **This is especially true if a player utilizes to rack up its AoE potential. *The Stug can have three unique combination elementals, with Corrosive already provided, allowing Pathogen Rounds and mods to be equipped separately for such combinations. *The Stug's shots will not just stick to enemies, but other players too. This lets you put them on another player for a little bit of quick melee defense (similar to Vauban's Teslas, but much shorter lived). Also the shots will stick to Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt for an effective trap. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential unless building for , or damage, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on different elemental damages, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. *Due to having innate , the stug can be made to deal and , along with the innate , to make it deadly against the Grineer, attacking all armor types and health. *Blobs will immediately explode when impacting the Blunts and Bulwarks, allowing instant high damage to enemies. Trivia *The Stug is the third of three very large secondary weapons, the first two being the and the . *"Stug" is likely taken from the WW2 German assault gun of the same name (Sturmgeschütz III & IV); this makes it the second Grineer weapon named after a military vehicle, the first being the . *This is the second secondary weapon that has a Charge ability. *While the game startup window (the one that lists recent updates) refers to the Stug as a Goo-gun, the shop calls it a Gel gun. Media Stug.png|Stug in Codex. Warframe - Gameplay & Information Stug A Gay Guy Reviews Stug, The Splattery Savage (Overkill Ed.) Warframe Stug WARFRAME Stug Advanced Guide Warframe Stug Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.3 Loki Mays - The Stug (warframe stug gameplay) Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed the Stug's projectiles interacting physically with ragdolls. *Fixed the Stug blowing up in your face when it is used with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Tweaked the Stug and Simulor projectiles to properly appear stacked instead of hovering over each other. This also improves the projectiles landing position on objects. *Introduced. }} de:Stug es:Stug fr:Stug Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Corrosive Damage Weapons